Confissões de Ares
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: O Deus da Guerra conta a sua história a uma estudante. Fanfic com self inserction.


Confissões de Ares

_O Deus da Guerra conta a sua história a uma estudante. Fanfic com self inserction._

_Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e blá blá blá...escrevam reviews!_

Aconteceu há poucos dias. Eu ia apressada, tentando apanhar o autocarro para a faculdade. As folhas de Outono, com as suas cores luxuriantes, estalavam debaixo dos meus sapatos novinhos em folha. Era uma sensação boa, reconfortante, lembrando que o regresso ao meu país não tardaria.

Olhei em frente, para constatar, contrariada, que o bus número 53 já ia estrada fora, e que não haveria outro nos próximos vinte minutos. Não estava ninguém na paragem além de mim, e fiquei a olhar as pessoas que passavam de bicicleta, correndo para começar o seu dia. Bocejei. Apesar de ter iniciado a manhã com uma grande chávena de café, como sempre, o meu vizinho barulhento não me tinha deixado dormir durante a noite, e as pálpebras começavam a pesar-me.

Um som de passos ao meu lado atraiu-me. Voltei a cabeça instintivamente, e vi um homem alto que me sorria. Vestia roupas escuras de Inverno, adequadas ao frio holandês.

-Bom dia – Ele falava a minha língua com uma pronúncia perfeita.

Acenei brevemente para não parecer malcriada. Quando se vive sozinha num país estranho, falar com um desconhecido não é uma boa ideia.

- Enfim, encontramo-nos.

Olhei para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

-Desculpe-me, creio que nunca o vi antes.

Se o tivesse visto, recordar-me-ia decerto, porque o estranho na minha frente era mais belo do que algum homem que já tivesse encontrado. A sua pele tinha um tom dourado, os olhos eram escuros e frios, o cabelo castanho chocolate, ligeiramente ondeado, emoldurava-lhe o rosto másculo e perfeito, caindo um pouco abaixo dos ombros largos.

Ele continuou a sorrir como se eu não tivesse dito nada, e eu só rezava para que chegasse alguém.

- Não me reconheces? – Os seus olhos tinham um tom de súplica, e havia algo nele que me era familiar, mais familiar do que a minha própria imagem no espelho.

-Não. E deixe-me que lhe diga que esta é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto! – Onde já sentira eu aquele cosmos? Era uma energia forte, poderosa, agressiva, e ao mesmo tempo, celestial, um tanto inocente.

- Quem é você?

Como resposta, ele elevou o seu cosmos. Gente que passava parecia não notar nada. Senti-me presa, atraída, paralisada. Já não tinha medo, agora sentia viva curiosidade, porque sabia que o conhecia, só não conseguia formar uma imagem na minha mente de onde ou como...

-Sou Ares, o Deus da Guerra.

-Eu acredito. – Teria feito uma reverência se me conseguisse mover. Mas, como num pesadelo, os meus músculos não davam sinal de si. Deixei de sentir frio, porque a energia que ele libertava era cheia de fogo. E no entanto, percebi mágoa no coração dele.

Fechei os olhos, porque a minha cabeça girava. Quando os voltei a abrir, vi que estávamos num parque, muito distante do lugar onde o nosso encontro começara. Mexi um braço, depois a perna, e, vendo que o efeito paralisante desaparecera, curvei-me em sinal de respeito. Quanto a Ares, limitou-se a sentar num banco de jardim, como qualquer mortal faria. Parecia combalido.

- Vou chegar atrasada... – disse apenas. Não me ocorria nada adequado à ocasião.

- Senta-te. Deves ser um dos poucos seres humanos que sentem alguma simpatia por mim.

Ele estava certo. Em todos estes anos a estudar mitologia, Ares, o renegado, sempre me tinha atraído. Belo, rebelde e tão mal amado!

Obedeci e sorri como faria a um amigo de longa data.

-Tenho a certeza de que não é bem assim!

-A minha história não é bonita... – murmurou ele, os lábios contraídos num esgar de menino mimado que é posto de castigo. E depois olhou para mim com olhos sonhadores.

-O teu cabelo... – ciciou – tem a mesma cor do cabelo dela... da minha Amada...

- Falas de Afrodite?

-Sim! A minha Bela... os seus cabelos são platinados e brilhantes...e eu amo-a tanto...mas falhei!

-Falhaste como?

-Em tantas, tantas coisas... fui um Deus indesejado, um Deus que nunca devia ter nascido. Vim apenas para espalhar a infelicidade, o horror e a desgraça, no Céu e na Terra...

-Estou certa de que a Minha Senhora Afrodite não é da mesma opinião!

-Sim...ela foi a única que me quis..que me amou e não me rejeitou tal como eu era.

Ares suspirou longamente antes de recomeçar a falar. Pelo sim, pelo não, tirei da mala os lenços de papel. Ele parecia à beira das lágrimas.

- Eu sou fruto do casamento de Zeus, o Deus dos Deuses e chefe de todos olimpianos, com a sua bela e insuportável esposa, Hera. Ou pelo menos, eu considero-a insuportável. Claro que ela pensa o mesmo de mim! – Exclamou com um sorriso de ironia.

- Acho que ela demonstra isso, mas não sente tal coisa. Todos os pais gostam dos filhos!

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Sim, penso que os meus pais me amavam, na sua maneira muito particular. Davam-me um desconto, sempre disseram que eu era um tanto doido...mas mantinham-me convenientemente à distância. Isso feria os meus sentimentos. Quando via o meu pai abraçar Hermes, tinha uma inveja...mesmo quando o meu irmão se queixava de cansaço por voar de um lado para o outro constantemente a mando do Grande Zeus, eu ambicionava estar no seu lugar! Ser considerado tão útil, tão inteligente, tão maravilhoso como ele. Quando ele roubou os rebanhos de Apolo, julgas que o meu pai se zangou? As palavras amargas eram todas para mim, só comigo ele perdia a paciência...Enfim, cresci, tornei-me forte. As ninfas suspiravam pelo meu amor e só por elas soube que era atraente. Hera jamais me elogiou. Claro, isso só piorava o meu comportamento...

-Entendo...

-Duvido que consigas. – Continuou o Deus, ruborizando-se. – Não compreendo como ele podia admirar o procedimento indomável da minha irmã Artémis, por exemplo. Mas foi ela que ele presenteou com flechas de prata...achava graça à valentia dela, Artémis era «original», eu era «mal comportado». Não foi fácil! Às vezes sentia-me tão magoado que saia do Olimpo para desencadear guerras por esse mundo fora, comprazendo-me no sangue, na carnificina e no choro das viúvas. Isso irritava a minha família, que era exactamente o que eu desejava.

- Nunca pensei que a vida fosse tão complicada no Olimpo!

- Oh, mas era. E ainda piorou. Um belo dia, o meu pai teve como resultado das suas aventuras amorosas trazer ao mundo a minha irmã mais nova, e o meu pior pesadelo.

-Deixa-me adivinhar quem será: Athena! – Disse eu, já empolgada, e oferecendo-lhe bombons, que ele aceitou com avidez.

-Bingo! A partir daí foi o descalabro. Ela saltou da cabeça do meu pai já usando uma armadura! Zeus derretia-se com ela, deixava-a passear-se pelos Campos Elíseos com o escudo dele,escudo que nunca me emprestou, o malvado! A peste não só invadiu o meu domínio – a Guerra – roubando-me a devoção dos militares (eles diziam que ela era a Deusa da guerra leal e estratégica, enquanto eu era um Deus de destruição e morte, os ingratos!), como imperava sobre a Sabedoria e a Justiça!

Contrariava todos os meus desejos. Se eu apoiasse um exército, era certo e sabido que ela ia ajudar o inimigo, com a bênção do papá. Enfim, intragável, um rato de biblioteca, uma Maria sabichona que tinha de ter sempre razão e ainda por cima, passava por boazinha.

Cheguei a ter esperanças de que ela me deixasse em paz quando se casasse com algum Deus. Mas ela parecia adivinhar os meus pensamentos: rejeitou Hefesto e anunciou que queria permanecer virgem! Arruinou todas as minhas perspectivas de obter atenção por parte do meu pai, e fez pior... – interrompeu-se, irritado, mastigando furiosamente o chocolate.

Não me lembrava de outra ofensa tão grave que Athena pudesse ter cometido contra o irmão. Era muito difícil lembrar-me de alguma especificamente. Ares e Athena nunca se tinham dado bem.

- ...Um dia houve grande comoção no Olimpo. As Graças e as Horas entraram triunfalmente pelos portais, trazendo consigo a criatura mais linda que alguma vez tinha visto. Chamaram-lhe Afrodite, que significa «nascida da espuma do mar», porque ela tinha surgido suavemente nas águas em volta de Chipre, para pisar a terra pela primeira vez em Citera. Aquilo que senti não pode ser explicado por palavras! Ela olhou directamente dentro de mim, com aqueles grandes olhos dela, felinos, da cor do âmbar mais puro. Depois baixou as largas pálpebras, tímida, as longas pestanas escuras fazendo uma sombra sobre a face perfeita, e sorriu levemente. Os lábios dela eram cheios e vermelhos como duas pétalas de rosa, a pele era como cetim pálido!

Pobre Ares, podia ver como ele a amava, pois só a descrição o tinha deixado a tremer dos pés à cabeça. Eu ouvia-o, fascinada.

- Estava vestida com as roupas mais ricas, que lhe realçavam o corpo esguio e divino. O decote pronunciado revelava um colo de garça, e um grande rubi cintilava entre os seios fartos, redondos e firmes. Na cintura estreita como um salgueiro, brilhava já o mágico cinturão que fascinava Deuses e Homens! Os longos cabelos, de um louro intensamente claro, cabelos de rainha, pesados, quase completamente lisos, caíam livremente pelas costas abaixo numa cascata dourada. Quando os seus pés minúsculos, calçados com sapatinhos vermelhos, pisavam o chão, todo ele se enchia de flores.A Terra frutificou e inundou-se de música, arte, amor, beleza, fertilidade...até o Olimpo ficou mais belo quando ela surgiu.

Todos os Deuses ficaram pasmos de admiração, mas o meu coração voou para ela naquele exacto instante. Seria o seu amor, o seu escravo, por toda a eternidade! Fiquei tão perturbado que tive de sair do salão imediatamente, para recuperar o fôlego onde ninguém me visse.

A recém chegada recebeu o título de Deusa do Amor e da Beleza, e os humanos adoraram-na. Alguns diziam que ela nascera do sémen de Urano caído nas águas salgadas, outros cochichavam que ela seria o resultado de uma união clandestina entre Zeus e a linda Dione. Nada disso me interessava, o meu coração estava alvoroçado, corri para o meu pai e ajoelhei-me a seus pés, implorando-lhe que me concedesse a beldade em casamento, eu que nunca lhe pedira nada, porque se não a tivesse, preferia renunciar à minha condição de Deus, para poder venerá-la na Terra.

O meu pai riu-se ,acusou-me de ser estouvado como sempre, e mandou-me embora de forma benevolente, dizendo que ia considerar o meu pedido. Algum tempo passou, e Afrodite correspondia ao meu amor da forma mais profunda que se possa imaginar. Sem resposta de Zeus, encontrávamo-nos nos Campos Elíseos para nos amarmos. No meu coração, ela era já a minha inseparável esposa. E então aconteceu o pior...

Os belíssimos olhos de Ares tornaram-se vermelhos de fúria antes de poder retomar as palavras.

- Correu o rumor de que o próprio Zeus tentara tomá-la para si! Afrodite recusou porque estava apaixonada por mim, e o Deus dos Deuses não era uma divindade que aceitasse bem a rejeição. Outra versão andava de boca em boca, de que Hera e Athena sentiram ciúmes da sua beleza, porque até então tinham sido apontadas como as mais lindas entre as perfeitas imortais. Enfim, sem ter feito nada para merecer tal sorte, a pobre criança foi obrigada a casar com Hefesto, o mais feio dos Deuses. A minha dor não conheceu limites. Odiei Athena ainda mais, pois se ela tivesse aceite o meu irmão, Afrodite seria minha! Mas não consegui ter raiva de Hefesto. Ele era o filho negligenciado de Hera, tal como eu, e sempre fora meu amigo, aquele que me fabricava as armas. Tive pena dele, porque sabia que eu e Afrodite íamos continuar a nossa relação. Afrodite desprezava-o e não tinha o menor respeito pelo marido. Ele acabou por descobrir, com a ajuda de Hélio, o deus Sol, e armou-nos uma armadilha. Construiu uma rede invisível, que colocou sobre a cama. Assim que nos deitamos, esta fechou-se, e não havia nada que os pudesse libertar! Depois exibiu-nos perante os deuses, que troçaram de nós. As gargalhadas deles ainda ecoam nos meus ouvidos! Zeus foi obrigado a pagar uma compensação a Hefesto, e eu fugi para a Trácia, região inóspita, onde me recompus com a adoração e as oferendas dos meus fiéis. Mas pouco depois, regressei. O incidente parecia ter-nos unido ainda mais, e nem Zeus podia fazer nada. Aliás, a Afrodite, ele tolerava tudo.

Da nossa ligação adúltera nasceram filhos: Eros, o Deus do Amor; Anteros, deus do ódio; Harmonia, que representava o equilíbrio entre masculino e feminino, amor e guerra; e, finalmente, Phobos, o terror, e Deimos, o pânico.

Contudo, não era uma relação livre de conflitos. Afrodite aproveitava as nossas brigas para tomar outros amantes de tempos a tempos. Eu morria de ciúmes e pagava-lhe na mesma moeda. Muitas vezes, vingávamo-nos nos rivais. A morte de Adónis não foi um acidente, e houve uma certa ninfa que a minha adorada Deusa transformou na deidade com pior reputação do Céu, apenas por gostar de mim! Mas nada disso nos podia separar. Afrodite era tão leal a mim que chegava a tomar armas e a lutar a meu lado! Em Esparta, ganhou devoção como Deusa da Guerra. Athena não gostou, e claro, eu fiquei satisfeitíssimo.

Entretanto, na Terra, os Gregos, com excepção dos Trácios, e talvez, dos Espartanos, tinham abandonado o meu culto, já de si escasso, em favor da mais ponderada Athena. Eu não podia tolerar tal coisa. Retirei-lhes a minha protecção. A guerra precisa de estratégia, mas precisa também da força bruta.

Outro povo, descendente do Grande Eneias, filho de Afrodite com um mortal, se levantava, venerando-me. Para eles, eu era importante, o seu guia, o seu mentor, uma das grandes divindades. Concedi-lhes poder. Enverguei a minha armadura para combater entre aqueles homens! Ganhei o nome de Marte, aquele que impulsiona a Guerra. Afrodite, a minha eterna amante, era chamada Vénus. Os Romanos viram bem recompensada a sua devoção a mim, submetendo povo atrás de povo, cobrindo-se de Glória. E eu vinguei-me dos Gregos, tornando-os escravos do Império. O Grande povo do passado servia Roma, agora. Bem se devem ter arrependido! O meu momento tinha chegado.

Mas nada dura para sempre no mundo dos Homens. Eles são volúveis, não se pode confiar neles. Um longo tempo depois, o Imperador Constantino converteu-se a uma nova religião, baseada nos ensinamentos de um jovem profeta judeu. Não tardou a proclamá-la como a única Religião do Império, perseguindo aqueles que cultuavam os Antigos Deuses, submetendo-os aos mais horrendos martírios. Era o começo do fim para o que foi chamado «paganismo». Fomos banidos do coração dos humanos. O Império Romano não tardou a colapsar. Roma era agora uma sombra do que fora, mas era também o centro do Cristianismo, governando com mão de ferro não só o mundo espiritual: também aspectos bem mais mundanos, como a política.

Subitamente, nós, os Antigos Deuses, éramos tudo o que devia ser condenado como «pecado», considerados demoníacos. A mulher era encarada como impura, por isso das divindades femininas só restou uma Virgem, rebaixada ao papel de Santa. A minha amada Afrodite chorava dia e noite. A beleza, a sensualidade, até a alegria, eram pecado, e bons motivos para arder na estaca. Ofendidos, nós, Deuses, recuámos, escondemo-nos, observando. A Grécia, uma vez caída nas mãos dos Turcos, era agora pouco mais do que um amontoado de ruínas.

No entanto, Athena levava secretamente a melhor. Ela mantinha um santuário oculto perto de Atenas, onde a sua ordem de cavaleiros operava. Para grande indignação da minha amada, as mulheres eram aceites com relutância. A Deusa Athena, a mulher guerreira, que proclamava a igualdade entre os sexos, comportava-se quase como os cristãos, humilhando as suas seguidoras com o uso de uma máscara degradante. Perguntei-lhe porquê, acompanhado da minha irmã Artémis, a quem tal atitude repugnava. Altaneira, ela respondeu que mulheres guerreiras lhe recordavam as Amazonas, filhas minhas duas vezes, resultado de uma união fortuita com a minha filha Harmonia. Tal era o seu ódio por mim! Rangendo os dentes, jurei que um dia, tomaria o seu Santuário. Um dia o Mundo seria meu. Eu governa-lo-ia contra todas as ameaças, restabelecendo o poderio dos Deuses, e com a mão gentil de Afrodite para me guiar no bom caminho. E teria finalmente a aprovação de Zeus!

- Por fim, depois de séculos – exclamou amargamente – a oportunidade proporcionou-se. Athena reencarnaria novamente no seu querido Santuário. Eu estava atento. Sabia que o Domínio Sagrado era liderado por um Guerreiro de idade avançada, Shion, que estivera presente na última Guerra Sagrada, duzentos anos antes. E também escolhi cuidadosamente que corpo devia tomar. Alguém vulnerável. Alguém influente, digno de um Deus. O jovem, viril e e belo Cavaleiro de Gémeos possuía todas estas qualidades. Tinha um lado mau tão forte como a sua face pura e angelical, uma parte oculta de si mesmo que podia tomar o controle facilmente, se conduzido por mim...além disso, tinha o poder de controlar a mente humana. Seleccionei o momento certo para actuar. A bebé Athena tinha nascido. Saga punira severamente o seu irmão gémeo, Kanon, por querer livrar-se dela e reinar sobre o Santuário. Mas ao fazer isso, caíra numa depressão profunda.

Não esperei mais. Aproveitando-me da crescente instabilidade mental de Saga, dominei o seu corpo e a sua mente. Ele tentou resistir...mas sob o meu comando eliminou Shion. Velho, cansado, o Mestre não opôs muita resistência. Saga proclamou-se Sumo-sacerdote e Senhor dos 88 Cavaleiros. Eu estava orgulhoso dele, e creio que ele próprio se sentiu bem. Quando chorava de remorsos, eu estava com ele para lhe erguer a moral. Saga era merecedor do Deus da Guerra, merecedor de Afrodite...nada nos podia parar. Uma vez eliminada Athena, o mundo seria nosso. Consegui forçá-lo a aproximar-se do berço da criança. O punhal estava bem seguro, embora as mãos lhe tremessem.

-Para – pedia ele. – Não me obrigues a fazer isto. É tudo aquilo por que lutei. Tem piedade!

Não tive misericórdia daquele homem atormentado. A sua lealdade a mim seria compensada, e isso pagaria o sofrimento dele. Empurrei-o para o berço, empunhei o ferro...mas o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, maldito, atravessou-se no caminho da minha vingança! Quem era ele para questionar um Deus?

Ares chorava. Lágrimas cristalinas caíam sobre o rosto admirável. Não tinha palavras de aprovação para lhe dizer, e quem era eu para aprovar ou desaprovar numa guerra entre Deuses? Estendi-lhe um lenço, comovida.

-Teve o que merecia, foi executado. Mas ainda teve tempo de deixar Athena em segurança! A partir daí, sabes o que se seguiu. Uma carnificina que nunca esteve nos meus planos. E quando tudo estava perdido, Saga suicidou-se para se libertar de mim...pôs um fim à sua dor, à sua insanidade, ao seu suplício. Invejei-o. Porque ele era mortal...

Com os olhos húmidos, perguntei:

-E agora?

-Devias saber – respondeu-me confiante – Os Deuses estão de volta. Milhares e milhares de novos pagãos como tu restabelecem o nosso poder todos os dias.

Sorri-lhe.

-Quero dar-te um presente, sei como gostas do Saga.

E estendeu-me um objecto coberto com tecido escarlate.

- É uma recordação dele.

Dei um grito de admiração e recuei. O infame punhal dourado estava ali, nas minhas mãos!

- Mas então – indaguei, confusa – isto não é um sonho? Cavaleiros existem?

- Pensei que alguém como tu soubesse que a fronteira entre sonho e realidade é muito ténue.

Avançou para mim e acariciou-me o rosto. Os olhos cerraram-se – me, senti-me tonta outra vez.

-Para onde vais agora?

Piscou-me o olho.

-Afrodite já deve andar à minha procura...

Uma densa névoa fechou-se à nossa volta. Quando dei por mim, alguém me chamava insistentemente. Era a minha colega grega, Vasiliki.

-Desde quando sabes grego?

-Grego, eu?

-Adormeceste na aula, e começaste a falar em grego sobre uma conspiração de Deuses, e sobre um tal Saga muito bonito...a falta do teu namorado está a subir-te à cabeça. Relaxa, já falta pouco!

-Aulas? Como cheguei aqui?

-Isso não sei!

A professora olhava para mim, divertida.

-Where did you get this wonderful dagger? That's an exquisite antique!

Olhei e vi que, na minha mochila entreaberta, estava o punhal de Ares.

-Oh, thats just something I got at the Market, as a souvenir for my father. He loves weapons. - disfarcei.

**Fim**

Onde arranjaste este punhal fantástico? Isso é uma antiguidade de luxo!

É apenas um souvenir que comprei no mercado para oferecer ao meu pai, que adora armas.

_Decidi escrever este conto porque Ares sempre foi um dos meus Deuses preferidos. Além disso, desde que estou na Holanda, muitas estranhas coincidências têm acontecido, relacionadas com Deuses e Saint Seiya...esta é a minha primeira fic com self inserction, achei que fazia sentido porque sou pagã, estou longe de casa e tudo pode acontecer num país de conto de fadas como este. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!_


End file.
